mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Atlantis King
Only known by his title, The Atlantis King was the righteous ruler of the Kingdom of Atlantis before it sank. He succeeded his father and his reign ended when he sank his Kingdom to protect it from evil, eventually making his Kingdom one of story and myth. History The King was presumably born in Atlantis many unknown years ago, but it's unknown if he was born as a regular Atlantean or as the son of the previous king. Although it was mentioned that he had a royal education in his younger years. At one point he became the actual King of Atlantis. He also acquired the enchanted Golden Armor which he used to protect his kingdom. During his reign, he appointed an unnamed individual as the leading general of his army as well as his right hand man. The two became close friends and comrades as a result. To Be Added After learning his close friend had betrayed him, the King trapped him within his own Helmet. Due to his closest friend betraying him for his power, the King decided to protect his kingdom against such individuals further. He created a dome around his kingdom and let it sank down into the ocean, protecting everyone within from harm. Eventually the King became too old and created a sacred temple to house his armor and protect it from evil. He turned himself into stone after securing his armor and distributing the keys to the kingdom. Personality The Atlantis King was a benevolent king who knew right from wrong and never used his power for wrong purposes. He realized the power of his Armor and when the time had come, he took it with him in his grave. As he never wanted anyone to have this power. The King was a good- and kindhearted man who protected his kingdom from anyone who dared to disturb the peace. Unlike other monarchs, he was close to his citizens and would even help them in their activities such as farming. He allowed his citizens to study in the royal library and offered everyone a chance at a fair education. The King felt deeply betrayed by the one person who he considered his closest friend because of his power. After punishing him, he decided to sank Atlantis to protect it against those who wanted his power for evil causes again. While he destroyed parts of his kingdom, he protected his people from any harm resulting in no casualties. Powers and Abilities The Golden King's main powers come from his enchanted divine Golden Armor, these powers include: *'Golden Collar': The Collar grants The Atlantis King the following powers: **'Superhuman Strength': The Collar grants the King impressive physical strength that allows him to defeat large oceanic monsters that attack his kingdom. He can also overpower other humans easily while also overpowering others with enchanted armor because of his more powerful enchanted collar. **'High Durability': The Collar grants the King high physical durability allowing him to withstand and endure powerful physical blows and others attacks. It also makes him highly resistant to magical attacks. **'Electrical Resistance': The Collar makes the King highly resistant to electricity of any kind. He can withstand powerful strikes and bolts of electricity as well as regular or magical lightning. **'Water Manipulation': The Collar grants the King to manipulate and shape water to his desires. He can use it to attack his opponents or protect himself or others. **'Force-Field Generation': The Collar allows the King to emit a powerful golden force-field which protects him from virtually any attack while also protecting him from any outside forces. He can emit and extend his personal force-field large enough that it protects his own kingdom from any outside force. *'Golden Trident': The Trident grants The Atlantis King the following powers: **'Lightning Generation': The Trident allows the King to project powerful lightning bolts which he can use to stun, paralyze, damage and even kill his enemies. He can also control the size and power of his lightning bolts accordingly. **'Several Type Attacks': The Trident grants the King the power to use several type attacks such as Thunderbolt, Water Pulse, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, Rock Tomb and Low Sweep. **'Earthquake Generation': The Trident grants the King the power to create powerful earthquakes when struck to the ground, within a certain radius. He can create earthquakes powerful enough to sink his own kingdom. **'Storm Manipulation': The Trident grants the King the power to create, shape and manipulate storms, including strong winds, hail, thunder and/or lightning (a thunderstorm), heavy precipitation (snowstorm, rainstorm), heavy freezing rain (ice storm), strong winds (tropical cyclone, windstorm), and wind transporting substance through the atmosphere as in a dust storm, blizzard, sandstorm, etc. **'Ocean Manipulation': The Trident grants the King the power to create and manipulate the oceans and seas and seemingly almost everything in it. He can call forth huge water waves to crash down at his foes, washing everything away in a powerful torrent. His devastating whirlpools are swirling bodies of water that can be used to attack and/or trap his enemies. **'Magic': The Trident also grants the King the power to use magic for a variety of purposes. Which at one point was used to create the powerful Atlantis Lock, which could disable magical and supernatural powers through a neutralization prison. The full extent of his magical powers is unknown but it's assumed to be unparalleled by The General. *'Golden Helmet': The Helmet grants The Atlantis King the following powers: **'Golden Energy Generation': The Helmet grants the King to power to generate golden energy and use it in various ways. He can use it to fire golden energy beams/blasts, create platforms, construct certain objects and weapons and more. **'Flight/Levitation': The Helmet grants the King the power to fly and levitate in the air. He can levitate and fly continuously without resting or using much of his magical powers. **'Aquatic Life Manipulation': The Helmet grants the King the power to control marine life, from creatures that dwell in shallow water, to the ones who dwell in the abyss. He can call on dangerous sea creatures to aid him in battle, either offensively or defensively depending on the situation. **'Enhanced Wisdom': The Helmet grants the King great wisdom: deep understanding and realization of concepts, people, things, events or situations, allowing him to apply perceptions, judgments, and actions while keeping these understandings. He can make the wisest decision regardless of any situation and judge what is true, right, or lasting. **'Apocalyptic Force Manipulation': It is said that the Helmet grants the King the power to bring forth the apocalyptic forces that will bring an end to the world. However the King never used this power and settled all affairs peacefully. 'Other Powers and Abilities' Gifted Intellect: The King is highly intellectual and was taught by the finest tutors of Atlantis during his younger years. Due to his royal education, he was well educated in arithmetics, theology, literature, history of art, geography, astrology and biology. Expert Leadership: The King is a highly capable leader and lead a peaceful kingdom for many years. His people respected him and listened to him and obeyed his commands, even in battle or during a war. Master Tactician: The King is a master tactician and never lost an official war or battle. Despite his master strategic skill, his battles and war never resulted in no causalities as there were always brave soldiers who died. Even so, it never crippled or halted his plans and always managed to turn things around, albeit regrettably afterwards. High Charisma: The King also has a powerful charisma and charm, enabling him to effortlessly gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to his cause, even his enemies. His high morals make him very compelling to others, allowing him to gain their trust and alliance easily. Aquatic Adaptation: As a native of Atlantis, The King is able to adept and survive underwater environments. He is able to breathe water, swim well and to endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures superior than the best human Olympic swimmers. Aquatic Empathy: As a native of Atlantis, The King can sense and understand the emotions of aquatic animals and vice versa. Weaknesses Human Physiology: Without his enchanted armor, The King possesses the same weaknesses as a regular human such as mortality and can be mortally injured. Trivia To Be Added Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Category:Deceased Characters